S1: Avatar: The Early Years: Book 10: The Broken Brothers
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: Alex and Sky's relationship as brothers has shattered. They are no longer the brother's they once knew. One is Light the other is Dark. When an old enemy returns to wreak revenge on Avatar Alex, can Darlene Turner mend Alex and Sky's relationship before it's too late?
1. Prologue

The shadowy figure stood there, silently still, even though it never occurred to him, the Shadow Master, really was the most powerful being in the Galaxy. That is until his plan of overthrowing the Jedi was defeated by a person called the Avatar, five years ago.

The Avatar, was everything and anything to him. And he wanted revenge, so much so that he was going to do anything to get it. By any means necessary.

He took out his crossguard Lightsaber and the three red ends sparked and sputtered to life. He raised it at the poor innocent soul he had before him and laughed "I know who you are" said the male cowering at his feet "master of shadows, leader of the Knights of Darkness, I know what you want, but you will never get it."

The Shadow Master ignored the male alien's words and chuckled "you know nothing of my power and of my legion. The rumors are true, the Avatar did beat me." he paused and continued on "but that was only a stroke of luck"

"I know differently, I know you are scared of him" the alien smiled and the Shadow Master continued to ignore his pointless words "at least that is what the rumors say, especially after the Avatar went into the Avatar State" the Shadow Master had just about enough of this fools babbling so he raised his Lightsaber and the fool showed his true cowardice.

"Look who's the coward now"

"I am no more a coward than you" said the alien and then he gave up in trying to defend himself "what you want, it's on Tatooine, you will find it there"

"Tatooine?" the Shadow Master said curiously "whatever is on that desolate planet?"

"What the legends speak of, I am old enough to remember when they were first brought to this galaxy"

"Hmm" the Shadow Master pondered "maybe you are still useful to me, or maybe, should I just kill you?"

"No" the alien squealed "no, don't kill me, I have a family, surely you must understand that!"

"My family died long ago, and that is a memory well worth forgotten"

"Who" the alien stuttered "who are you?"

"A face from the past, present and future"

"Whatever does that mean?"

"It means you will not live long enough to find out" and with that, the Shadow Master raised his Lightsaber and the alien cowered before him showing him his true colors "tell me what is on Tatooine, if you wish your life to be spared"

"The key to what you've been searching for" said the alien and that was that "how to defeat the Avatar, the key to the Prophecy of the Dark Brother"

"Dark Brother?"

"Oh yes"

"Sky," The Shadow Master said "what has he got to do with this?"

"Everything and anything"

"Thank you for telling me this" said the Shadow Master smiling underneath his hooded face "I really am. I just wanted you to know. Before"

"Before what?"

"Before I kill you"

"But you said" the alien stammered backing away from the Shadow Master "you'd spare me" at this all the Shadow Master could do was simply laugh

"You know you're not so bright" at this the Shadow Master raised his Lightsaber and walked forward to the alien "I am the bad guy and you know what you should never ever do"

"What?"

"Trust the bad guy" the Shadow Master said simply and with that, he said nothing else, instead he went into for the killing blow and stabbing the alien through the heart. The alien died screaming and the Shadow Master stood over his corpse "thank you for the information" he said and then he laughed, evilly and prepared for the events that would soon come in his wake...


	2. Chapter 1: Scouting the Situation

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

DARLENE TURNER

SKY

 **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS: BOOK 10: BROKEN BROTHER'S**

* * *

Chapter 1: Scouting the Situation

* * *

"I've got eyes on him" Darlene said as she approached a black robed figure, one of the Knights of Darkness, a villainous force sensitive organization. Hell bent on destroying the Jedi order and anything and everything the Light Side of the Force stood for. Old enemies of Avatar Alex, who's voice came from a comlink that Darlene was holding. Darlene had gone to scope out the situation whilst, Alex and Ahsoka hung back and checked for anymore KoD as Darlene called them.

The Knight wasn't aware of her, or if he was he certainly didn't show it, and that was odd "very good" Alex said through the comlink. "Tell me, what's the Knight doing, their activity on Coruscant has been very low since the defeat of the Shadow Master" the Shadow Master was the leader of this organization and he wanted nothing more than to see Alex and everyone he cared for dead. And that was not OK in Darlene's book, it was not OK at all. She wanted nothing more than to protect her friend.

And now that she was an immortal being, that gave her the clear advantage "he's doing nothing" Darlene replied still scanning the Knight "he's just standing there, as if he's waiting for something"

"Waiting for what?"

"I don't know Alex" she sighed "I'm pretty new at this sought of thing" stealth was not Darlene's forte, in fact she wasn't even sure what she was exactly doing. Why was she still with Alex? when she had nothing better to do. The answe was to find Sky, Alex's half brother and who was now on the Dark Side of the Force. Sky had warned Alex not to follow him after the defeat of the Trickster on Trap Street. But Darlene was soon determined to find her lover before it was too late.

"Well if the Knights of Darkness are back" Alex sighed in disappointment "that means the Shadow Master, isn't far behind" he stopped and continued speaking through the comlink "I was kind of hoping after I beat him. That would be the last I would ever hear of him"

"You know things don't work that well for us"

"No" Alex chuckled "they certainly don't" he took a deep breath and continued speaking "Ahsoka says she's spotted a couple of Knights heading you're way, Darlene, do us a favor and be careful"

"When have I ever let you down?"

"You seriously want me to answer that question?" and with that Alex switched off the comlink and probably went back to kissing Ahsoka or whatever he normally did with her. Why was Darlene always the look out and never them? Why couldn't she be the one to save them for once.

That question would ultimately be answered later on and Darlene would soon regret asking it in the first place. As Alex had said, two Knights of Darkness were heading her way, the familiar red of the robes gave them away almost instantly. "Seriously" Darlene muttered to herself "couldn't these guys get any better camouflage?"

As she watched the two knights enter a conversation with the Knight guarding the doorway between the entrance to a Hutt palece, there was something Darlene didn't like about this. Not one bit "the forces have gathered" said one knight his voice clearly disguised by a voice modulator "the master of Shadows, has finally found a way to rid us of our little problem"

"By problem?" asked the guarding Knight "do you mean?"

"Yes" said the Knight with the voice disguiser "fear not my fellow warriors, for in just a few short days, the Master of Shadows will have completed his mission, and he will rid the galaxy of the Avatar forever" at this all of the Knights laughed together and even seeing that was creepy, it was like a convention for evil villains. Actually scratch that, they were villains. And Darlene knew it.

When they went inside the Hutt palace, Darlene knew that she would have to follow them, that was the good news, the bad new, it was a Hut Palace, and the Hutts were known as the most vile gangsters to ever live in the galaxy. Darlene knew the drill when it came to the Hutts and luckily for her, she had an advantage and a plan was forming inside her head. One that would either be good or bad depending on the outcome of the situation.


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2: The Plan

* * *

When Darlene reunited with Alex and his Togruta girlfriend Ahsoka Tano, she felt a certain sense of nostalgia. Rembering the good old days, and how this felt like one of them. She smiled when she saw them and told them everything, about what she had witnessed with the Knights of Darkness, and what her plan was. Alex and Ahsoka were good listeners. They focused on the important details of Darlene's story. And she had to admit, she was a pretty good story teller. She wondered if that was a side effect of her new Immortality. But it probably wasn't.

"That's a pretty good plan" Alex said once Darlene was finished with her story "are you sure you're up for this. I mean if you're not" he stopped and looked away, and Darlene allowed him that look of sadness, it was seen on Alex's face everyday now. Since his brother had turned to the Dark Side and the prophecy had started.

"What I think my boyfriend is trying to say" Ahsoka said covering for him "is that, this might be a little too dangerous, than the stuff we've done in the past"

"Too dangerous?" Darlene said confused and partly shocked "how is this any different than what we normally do?" at this Ahsoka looked pretty hesitant to share the information, but after a while she gave in and said

"Can I talk to you?"

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"In private?" Ahsoka looked at Alex when she said this and Darlene nodded her head, feeling sympathy for her friend, and so Ahsoka led her into a private space away from Alex so they could talk.

"What is it?"

"What's what?"

"What's so important that you need to talk to me about?"

Ahsoka sighed when Darlene asked this. Not because she didn't want to talk about it. She absolutely wanted to talk about it. She was worried for her boyfriend, he'd been acting weird ever since he lost Sky. "I'm worried" she said simply voicing her own thoughts

"About?"

"Alex" she sighed and she looked in the direction in which they came "he's been distant lately, ever since it happened, he's not talked" she smiled and said calmly "I'm worried that he's gonna loose it"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yes" Ahsoka sighed "he hasn't said anything, he won't talk to me about it, and I figured, since you were always so good at getting through to him" she smiled and continued "that I don't know, maybe once this business with the Knights is over, you could talk to him for me"

"Wow" Darlene said a little shocked at what Ahsoka had to say. Even for all her claims that she didn't like her. Ahsoka put an awful lot of faith in Darlene, and it was true. No matter how difficult the situation proved to be and where he was at his lowest. Darlene was always the one to get through to Alex, no matter what.

"Yeah" Ahsoka said smiling "wow is defiantly about right" she chuckled at this and deciding the conversation was over, she walked back over to where Alex was. And Darlene followed her. "Everything OK?" Ahsoka asked and Alex looked up and smiled at her, he gave her a hug and then when they pulled away he looked into her eyes and said

"Yeah" he looked Darlene and smiled at her "you ready to do this?"

"I sure am, just give the call when you're ready" Darlene said happily, then she became incredibly nervous at the thought of pretending to be a Slave Girl for the Hutts, "you have the appropriate outfit right?"

"Of course I do" Alex said smiling and Ahsoka looked at him strangely "what?"

"Where did you get a Slave Girl outfit?"

"Um" Alex said nervously and Ahsoka put her hands on her hips "you know what, forget that I said that" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh and Darlene joined in with her, although hers was a nervous laugh at the thought of what was to come.


	4. Chapter 3: Infiltration

Chapter 3: Infiltration

* * *

When Darlene changed into her Slave disguise, she felt the uneasy feeling of worry and panic, something she was so rarely used to, and she didn't know why that came on nowadays, mainly she thought it was because of the absence of Sky that led her to this. But no, this was an even greater feeling, the feeling of sadness and joy at the same time, knowing that there was a fairly slight possibility in which Sky could be freed from his fate. That filled her with a happiness that she hadn't experienced in a long time.

When she was done putting on the disguise she looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't believe she really looked like that. The outfit made her already more beautiful than she already was, and it certainly showed, the outfit was something that all slave girls to Hutts wore, but this one came without the chain. It showed off her midriff and it made her look the part.

She sighed and thought the better of it, This would all be over soon, "Darlene?" called Alex wanting to know if she was ready "you ready?" she looked back in the mirror and smiled at herself, preparing for what was going to come.

"Just about" at this Alex said no more, so she walked out of the TARDIS wardrobe and back to where Alex and Ahsoka were. They were where they always were, in the console room, just waiting for Darlene. "Hey guys" she said when she saw them "what do you think?"

"You certainly look the part" Ahsoka said eyeing the outfit that Darlene was wearing "but are you sure you're ready" at this Darlene sighed in exasperation.

"I'm ready Ahsoka, totally honest and 100% ready" at this Ahsoka smiled and hugged her. Whilst she may have had a rocky relationship with Ahsoka in the past, Darlene was glad and gratful for the fact that the two got on now. In fact with the loss of Sky, Ahsoka and Darlene had practically bonded over it.

"We're gonna bring him home" Ahsoka had promised "we're gonna stop this prophecy, and the Knights of Darkness" at this Darlene couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Ahsoka" she whispered in her ear, and then she let go of her and said "OK, then, let's do this" Alex smiled and opened the doors of the TARDIS with a click off his fingers, and the doors opened right in the entrance of the Hutt palace, to which then Alex tapped some buttons on the TARDIS controls and the TARDIS became invisible.

"Remember" Alex said once the TARDIS became invisible "if you have to get out. We won't be able to help you, you have a comlink for short range communication only. It's on you're bracelet" Darlene looked at the bracelet she was wearing and saw a tiny gem disguised as a comlink.

After this explanation, she sighed and said "I'm ready"

"Good luck" Alex and Ahsoka said in unison and with that said, Darlene walked out of the TARDIS doors and into the Hutt Palace.

Darlene almost immediately regretted this, because when she stepped inside she truly felt alone, although she knew the TARDIS was there somewhere, she got the feeling that this would be the last time she felt like she would have friends like Alex and Ahsoka.

"Can I help you?" asked a Twilek wandering around the place and this startled Darlene.

"Oh" she said "yes, I'm new here" she smiled trying to look pretty and it worked, granted that this kind of stuff was easy for a person like Darlene "and I'm wondering where the main hall is"

"I can help you with that" said the Twilek and he gave his arm so Darlene could link hers with his, to which she did "so tell me, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Well" Darlene said still smiling "I guess, it's just cause I wanted a change in life, You see I have been away for some time now and well, you get the picture"

"Indeed I do" said the Twilek and what was weird enough for Darlene was the fact that she could understand him, she guessed it was the TARDIS translator working in her head. Translating alien language to basic.

"Thank you so much" she said when she entered the main hall. And it took her breath away, literally. there were thousands of different aliens, surrounding the whole room. but the Hutt in the middle of the chamber was massive, and ugly, like all Hutts were. They were giant slugs basically, giant slugs who had a criminal empire.

"You're welcome" said the Twilek and with that he let go of Darlene's arm so that she could make her way to the Hutt, in doing so she used this as opportunity to get some information from the Knight's of Darkness who were standing as luck would have it. Right in front of her.


	5. Chapter 4: Quick Escape

Chapter 4: Quick Escape

* * *

When Darlene saw the Knights of Darkness she smiled and walked towards them, hoping that this would be as easy as it looked, however judging by her life, nothing ever came easy. Nothing ever did "Darlene?" that was almost imeaddiatly proven when she heard that voice. The voice that stopped her dead in her tracks, the only voice that could ever do that. "Darlene?" Sky's voice. Oh no Darlene thought, what was he doing here?

She turned round and faced him, and it was him, although he had changed in the recent months since she last saw him. He had grown taller and was more agile. His black hair had grown a few inches longer which didn't look right on him. And his eyes, which used to be dark green, were now a solid gold. The color of the dark side of the Force "Oh my god" Darlene gasped when she saw him "what's happened to you?"

"What's happened to me?" Sky said repeating her words "a lot, let's just say a lot" Darlene smiled at this, but for some reason with Sky's new personalty, she wasn't expecting him to remain as calm as he was "what are you doing here?" he was genuinely curious to know.

Darlene had to quiet her voice for this as she did not want the Knights of Darkness to hear them. "I'm trying to gain information on the Shadow Master" at this Sky did a smirk and chuckled and Darlene shushed him. "I'm serious."

"And that's why you're dressed like that?"

"It was my only way in, OK" Darlene said her voice quiet "Alex thought it would be a good idea" when Darlene mentioned Alex, Sky looked away. "He's still your brother"

"He's not!" Sky snapped "he's not my brother anymore" and he looked at her and just that one look showed all his new personalty, he was fully dark.

"No" Darlene gasped "I refuse to belive that. I love you Sky!"

"I love you" Sky said hesitantly "but not in that way anymore, Darlene," he sighed and looked away from her "you're looking for the Shadow Master?"

"Yes"

"Tatooine, he's on Tatooine"

"Tatooine" Darlene gasped "why?"

"I don't know" Sky said admitting it "just that he's searching for something. Something powerful" Sky didn't eleborate further, because Darlene knew what this meant. If the Shadow Master was searching for something so powerful. Well she didn't even like to think what this meant for Alex. And For her and Ahsoka in particular.

"Come with us" Darlene pleaded not baring the thought of being without her lover any longer "I need you. The place had felt so empty."

"No" Sky snapped "I know who I am now Darlene. I can't go back to that place." He looked at his Vortex Manipulator and back at the room filled with many different aliens. Trying to decided whether or not to turn Darlene in. "I can't see my brother or Ahsoka ever again. I meant what I said when I left. Do not follow me!" He walked away from her and started tapping buttons on his coordinates "do not tell Alex I was here or where you got the information from. If you do Darlene" he paused and looked at her for a few minutes "well then let's just say things will not end well for us"

And with that he finsuhed tapping in the coordinates, but before he vanished he said "you'd best get out of here, before those Knights figure out you're here" and with that he vanished leaving Darlene to wonder what the hell Sky meant. As she processed what just happened through her head. She smiled and kept that memory of seeing Sky close to her heart.

As she went to a nearby hiding spot, she tapped into her comlink and spoke quietly so that no one ahead could hear her speak "Alex? Alex psst, it's Darlene. Do you read me?"

"Darlene?" Came Ahsoka's voice, which was very surprising "you're back quick. Didn't expect you to be this long" Since when did Ahsoka answer Alex's comes.

"Oh no" Darlene said as she realised what that meant "please tell me you and Alex aren't playing hide the zucchini"

"Um" Ahsoka said very nervously which comfirmed Darlene's suspicions "let's go with that answer"

"Yeah" Darlene said sounding awkward herself "listen do you guys think you could stop for a second and get me the hell out of here. I think I have all the necessary information"

"Sure" Ahsoka said and the comlink went silent, meaning that she was speaking with Alex.

"Um guys" Darlene said noticing two Knights walking straight towards her "a quick exit would be good now." Alex didn't need to be told twice. Because the TARDIS console room replaced the area she was currently standing in. "Wow" she said as she saw the familair console room "that was quick indeed" she smiled as she saw Alex and Ahsoka, fully dressed "thank god" she said to herself. Standing right in front of the TARDIS console ready and waiting for Darlene's info..


	6. Chapter 5: Legend of the Staff

Chapter 5: Legend of the Staff

* * *

When Darlene gave the information she got from Sky to Alex. She was surprised at how good a listener he was and how he focused on all the important bits of information, Ahsoka was quite the good listener as well. Darlene explained how the Shadow Master was currently on Tatooine looking for something powerful. Quite possibly a weapon "and that's all the info I have" Darlene said once she stopped explaining "it's not much to go on."

"It's plenty" Alex said and he went towards the console and put in the coordinates for Tatooine "Tatooine" he said silently "I thought he might go there" once he was finished the TARDIS took of and left Coruscant. "I'd never thought he'd go looking for it though" when Alex said this both Darlene and Ahsoka focused their attention on him.

"What?" Ahsoka said walking towards her boyfriend "what's the Shadow Master looking for?"

"Yeah" Darlene said with Ahsoka "you seem to know what this whole thing is about" at this all Alex could do was simply smile and ignore the two women. Sometimes Darlene hated it when Alex did that. And she herself had pretty big standereds when it came to her best friend.

"For all we know" Alex said finally speaking up "it could be a wild Bantha chase" he paused and looked at Ahsoka and Darlene again "you two aren't buying it though are you?" At this Ahsoka and Darlene smiled and Alex sighed "there is a legend. In the Jedi Temple." He walked forward towards the scanner and pressed some buttons "it's called the Staff of the Force" an image of the Staff appeared on screen. And to Darlene's eyes it didn't look like much. Just an ordinary staff, with Mystical symbols all around it "legend has it. That it once belonged to Darth Bane"

"The guy that created the Rule of Two" Ahsoka said remembering the Legend of Darth Bane. There was nothing about him owning a staff however "one Sith Master and one Sith apprentice"

"The very same" Alex confirmed "but he also had another powerful weapon at his disposal." He looked at the screen "this very staff. Legends says if you were to kill the Master of Shadows with it. You would become Darkness itself. Basically you would become far more powerful than you could possibly imagine"

"That's" Darlene said struggling to find the words "pretty bad stuff, isn't it?"

"Very bad stuff" Alex said with a serious tone in his voice "and that is why, we need to get to Tatooine immeaditly and find the Staff before the Shadow Master does. If the Shadow Master gets his hands on it"

"Let me guess" Darlene said smiling "bye bye, Galaxy?"

"You know you are really getting good at this stuff" Alex said smiling at her and she smiled back. Ahsoka watching got a little jealous at this. Whilst Darlene certainly was attractive. Ahsoka never thought that Alex would be interested in her at all. She only saw them as friends. But when they shared this kind of look, Ahsoka had a pretty good reason to get jealous.

"I learned from the best" Darlene said softly and with that, everything was said and done. Darlene left the console room and went to get changed to prepare for Tatooine. Leaving Alex and Ahsoka alone with each other.

"OK" a Ahsoka said once Darlene had left the room "what was that?"

"What was that?"

"You and Darlene, I kind of sensed there was some flirting going on between you"

"Ahsoka" Alex said shocked at this "are you jealous of Darlene?" At this Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh "if you are, there's nothing to worry about" he walked forward to her "me and Darlene, we're just friends. And besides, she's just lost Sky. I'm not interested in her that way"

"Oh" Ahsoka sighed in relief at this "oh good. And you wonder why I didn't like her" at this Alex chuckled and kissed his girlfriend, although he was given no reason to, he just wanted to. The kiss lasted for about five minutes and when they pulled away she smiled and said "you ready?"

"Always. Ahsoka"

"Yeah?"

"You asked me a long time ago why I chose you, out of all the girls on Coruscant, all the girls in the Jedi Temple. Why did I choose to fall in love with you. I told you there was no reason. I was lying"

"You were? That's a first"

"Hah" Alex chuckled at this because he never got to say what he wanted to say. As he was interrupted by Darlene, and when he saw what she had dressed in. His mouth nearly dropped open. She was dressed like a girl would for Tatooine. But Darlene made anything she wore look sexy. She was wearing a red tank top which shows her midriff, with grey shorts and red sandals. It was like red was her favourite colour or something. "Whoa" he gasped and Ahsoka gave him a look.

"What?" Darlene said when she saw Ahsoka scowl at Alex "I think it's funny"

"not all of us" Ahsoka said and she couldn't help but laugh and Darlene laughed too. When they stopped laughing, Alex pressed a few buttons on the console and the TARDIS doors swung open...


	7. Chapter 6: Dangerous Alliance

Chapter 6: Dangerous Alliance

* * *

The Shadow Master and his Knights Of Darkness set up camp on the far outskirts of Tatooine, why, Sjy never knew, but it seemed a perfect place to hide the infamous Staff of the Force. Which legend explained that it held the very key to Darkness itself. The camp was filled with many tents, and many Knights doing their dirty work for the Shadow Master. How pitiful. Sky thought as he watched the Knights work whilst the Shadow Master did nothing.

They didn't see him enter which was a good thing, as what Sky was going to do next, well that would either get him killed or on the Shadow Master's side, and he didn't know which could be worse. He didn't choose this time to meet with the Shadow Master though, instead the Dark Brother kept to the shadows, waiting for what could possibly happen. A knight came running up to the Shadow Master, half out of fear and half out of breath.

"Master, I bow to you in all my glory" the Knight bowed and the Shadow Master smiled or at least Sky assumed that is what he was doing, it was rather hard to tell with the hood covering most of the Shadow Master's facial features "the Knights of Darkness are as always, honoured to be in your presence"

"There's no need to how before me" said the Shadow Master "rise, and the honor is all mine. Tell me how goes the search for the Staff?"

The Knight suddenly got nervous and looked from side to side to make sure no one was listening "the search? My lord, you search for a myth, we have been at this for 3 days now and found nothing. What makes you sure that the staff even exists?" As expected the Shadow Master got impatient, he growled and ignited his familiar cross gaurd Lightsaber. The Knight gulped when he saw this.

"That Staff." The Shadow Master growled and he walked closer to the Knight, but the Knight backed away out of fear, Sky wouldn't like to be in his situation right now "is the key, to beating the Avatar once and for all. No" he stopped and found the right words "not beat the Avatar, kill him." He raised his Loghtsaber "the legends speak of it numerous times. The Staff of the Force shall beat the brother of Light. The Staff of Darth Bane will be his undoing. And I the Shadow Master, will be the one who delivers the blow."

"But sir. The whole planet is sand. We can't even be sure the location of the Staff" as soon as he spoke, the Knight stopped almost instantly. Not wanting to anger the Shadow Master anymore. But too late, the damage had already been done. The Shadow Master raised his Lightsaber and delivered the killing blow to the Knight, who died screaming painfully.

Once the Shadow Master had killed the Knight he stood up and put the Lightsaber in his pocket. Sky decided it was time to meet, he stood out of the shadows and started clapping. The Shadow Master had heard it, and as expected, came wal Kings towards Sky. "Just the person I was wanting to see" said the Shadow Master, and all of a sudden Sky stopped clapping.

"Ok" Sky said partly to himself "was not expecting that" at this the Shadow Master chuckled evilly and said

"You are the Dark Brother. The prophecy's chosen one to lead the Knjghts of Darkness into an era of Darkness, that no one will soon forget" at the mentions of Faith's prophecy all the bad memories from Sky's past came back like his head was being flooded by a torrent of rain "oh, bad subject?"

"Now that you mention it" Sky said getting angry and walking away from the Shadow Master "yeah," he stopped and turned back to face him "I wanna make an offer"

"Interesting, I didn't think you'd be quick to betray the fledgling Avatar" at the mention of his former brother Sky smiled and listened to what the Shadow Master said "you I took to be a man of honor"

"Honor is had to come by these days"

"I suppose that's true" The Shadow Master clasped Sky on the back and walked with him through the camp, which had burner out goings on, Knights were talking to each other, whilst some were training in combat "so tell me, what is this offer you'd like to make?"

"The Staff," Sky said and the Shadow Master stopped "as you probably may have heard. My brother and I don't get in very well these days." At this he chuckled "once you have used it to your advantage, I would like to take up a small manner of your Knights and continue my plan for control of the Galaxy"

"Why would you need the staff?"

"Let's just say I would be saving it for a rainy day" at this Sky chuckled "you wouldn't be needing it after you end my dear brother" he stopped and continued "so," they reached a nearby tent and sat down in a chair "what do you say?"

"I would need something in return"

"And I can get you it" Sky said smiling "ever hear of Darlene Turner?"

"Can't say that I have"

"She would be a very valuable ally in your Knights. And given that's she an immortal would provide you with all the power that you need" at this Sky chuckled "you wanna know who she is?" At this the Shadow Mster began to grow interested "she's gonna be the person who breaks the Avatar" when Sky said this all was said and done the Shadow Master smiled and the two shook hands.

"Get me this girl. And you have a deal"

"By any means necessary" Sky said and he walked off but the Shadow Master stopped him.

"What do you plan to do with the Staff?"

At this Sky smiled and said "let's just say. I'm gonna change the world" and with that he walke out of the tent leaving the Shadow Master to wonder what the hell Sky meant...


	8. Chapter 7: Mos Eisley Fight

Chapter 7: Mos Eisley Fight

* * *

When Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene stepped outside of the TARDIS they were surprised to see that no one was there to great them. They had landed in Mos Eisley Space port, which was the nearest populated area they could find, and it would be a suitable choice for if the Shadow Master or his Knights of Darkness were anywhere in the area. Mos Eisley was a place were people who didn't want to be found could live together as a community.

"Wow" Ahsoka gasped once she saw the numerous criminals and aliens working together "I had no idea this many people lived in Mos Eisley" at this Darlene chuckled

"Hah, you'd be surprised" she stopped and looked around "before you guys I spent most of my free time here, researching and all that crap. Mos Eisley is a great place for those who don't wanna be found" and speaking of people who didn't want to be found, Darlene spotted a familair figure in the distant crowd. A male with distinct black hair and green eyes. "No" Darlene whispered and Alex and Ahsoka looked at her and looked in her direction.

Darlene was correct in thinking that she saw Sky in the crowd, and he saw them as clear as day, but the bad news? As soon as he saw them he took off running. With two Knights of Darkness behind them. "Let's go" Alex said and he and Ahsoka took off running at the same time.

"Guys!" Darlene said "wait up" she took off after Alex and Ahsoka, figuring that it would be no use in arguing with them. But she clearly had the advantage "shortcut" She smiled and took in the opposite direction of Alex and Ahsoka and headed down a narrow alleyway. This would be enough for her to catch up to Sky and to be able to talk. She wondered why he was here of all places, perhaps he was looking for the Staff too?

The only way to find that out was for Darlene to catch up to Sky before Alex and Ahsoka caught up to him. And funnily enough whilst things were going well for Darlene they weren't for Alex and Ahsoka, whilst Darlene was smarter than them by taking the short cut, they instead headed directly after Sky. Only to realise there were two Knights of Darlness blocking their pathway.

"Tell me you brought you're new Lightsaber" Ahsoka said looking at Alex who smiled back and said happily, igniting the double edged Lightsaber in the processes

"You bet I did"

"What would I do without you?" Ahsoka said happily igniting her own green Lightsabers before charging into battle with the two Knights of Darkness. Whilst that was happening Darlene nearly caught up with Sky when she had problems of her own. She was cornered by a Knight that was massive in size compared to her.

"You're big" Darlene said and then Knight smiled at her but not in a pleasant way, but more in a hostile 'I'm going to kill you' way, "you know that's never gonna work" at this she smiled and took off running "moron" Darlene said as she came into contact with a speeder and she smiled at this but before she could take the speeder and chase after Sky. She felt a sharp stab of pain in her stomach.

"Crap" she muttered just before she died again. Her vision died but not her hearing, which was kind of normal for her at this point what with her at this point, she heard footsteps, but couldn't distinguish the voices. She knew they were male at least but that didn't give her any possible clues as to who they were as their voices were disjointed. But she could make out some words.

"Bring her" said the first voice "she is needed for the master's plan" at this Darlene figured this would be the better opertunity to revive herself and so she did using all her strength. This clearly took the two Knights by surprises as they jerked back when Darlene came back to life.

"Hi boys" Darlene said smiling "now where exactly were you gonna take me?" She meant this as a rhetoricle question and just as one the Knights was about to answer she sighed and punched him in the face, the Other Knight was smarted as he dodged the second punch but was knocked out when Darlene caught him by surprise "I'm almost disappointed" she said happily, she realised the two Knights were unconscious "and you're unconscious. Well that's extremely dissapointing" at this she had nothing better to do so she decided to continue running after Sky.

When she caught up to him, she panted and Sky pulled a gun on her "ah," he said easing a finger "don't try anything." At this Darlene was shocked but Sky smiled at her and chuckled evilly "you know I'd never thought catching you would be so easy, and yet, here you are. Darlene Turner"

"Sky" Darlene said shocked at what he's done "what are you?"

Sky cocked the gun which reloaded and said "I'm the Dark Brother" at this Darlene wanted no more and instead she punched Sky in the face, when Sky recovered he chuckled and said "that was a very stupid thing to do" he sighed and looked at the gun as if deciding what to do "You know I'm very disappointed in you. We could have been so good together"

"We were good together" Darlene said hopefully "we still can be. If you'd only come back to the light"

"The Light?" Sky said confused but quickly regained his conscious "I'm immune to the Light. We can never be together Darlene, I don't love you anymore"

"Then why'd you spare me, back at the Hutt palace?"

"I would assume that was obvious" Sky smiled at this "to lead you here." At this Darlene realised what Sky meant and she tried to run back to Alex and Ahsoka but Sky pointed the gun at her "try and contact my brother you get two bullets to the brain" he laughed evilly at this and said "I'd doubt you'd survive that"

"I'm immortal" Darlene sighed "I can survive anything," she turned round and faced him "especially you" at this Sky chuckled and said

"We'll see" he fired the gun and two bullets went into Darlene's heart and she collapsed dead. "Take her to the Shadow Master" Sky said to two Knights who picked up her body "it's time I had a word with my brother" at this the Knights nodded and disappeared with Darlene's body in tow. While Sky stared at the colours of the Lightsabers in the distance...


	9. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Chapter 8: Confrontation

* * *

After Alex and Ahsoka were finshed fighting with the Knights of Darkness they heard a scream that made them suddenly distracted. This scream belonged to Darlene and that made Alex worried, if not scared, and it wasn't the sound of Darlene's scream that made him scared, it was the famiair voice of his brother that made him turn around. With his Lightsaber still ignited he readied himself for a fight which was bound to happen "hello, dear brother" Sky said smiling and Ahsoka scowled at Sky.

The Dark Brother smiled at this and nodded in her direction "good to see you too, Ahsoka" Alex stepped in front of Ahsoka before she could say anything unpleasant. Alex didn't notice it at first but the time had clearly affected his brother, his dark black hair was growing more longer and more untidy. His dark green eyes had become a deep Gold: The Colour of the Dark Side and his clothes were now all Dark Green.

"Leave her alone" Alex said softly in a calm voice which surprised him almost as much as it did Sky. Alex cleared his throat and looked his brother in the eyes, in Sky's gold eyes "what has happened to you?" at this Sky chuckled and paced the area that they were in.

"A lot of things" he chuckled at this and looked at Ahsoka "you know you and my brother make a cute couple" he chuckled at this "you really do, and that's a shame really"

"Shut up" Ahsoka snapped and Sky smiled at this.

"She's a fiesty one, and after all, who can blame her" he looked at Alex and focused all his attention and hatred on him "after what she's been through" he then looked at Ahsoka "tell me my dear, is that anger your own, or the effect of the Trap Street still haunting you?"

"It's my anger at you" Ahsoka said scowling at Sky and at this all Sky did was put a hand to his chest and mouthed the words "me?" he walked closer to Ahsoka and Ahsoka backed away

"I suppose you and my brother are here for the Staff." Sky laughed evilly at this "you're wasting you're time you know"

"The legends say" Alex said and Sky looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"The legends, yes I know, blah blah blah. That's not all the Staff can do you know?" he stopped and looked in the direction that Darlene had been taken "I don't suppose now's a bad time to say that I've kidnapped Darlene?"

"What do you want with her?" Alex asked out of curiously and Sky took a moment to answer this question as it concerned his plan and Sky wondered how much he wanted to give away before he could actually start it.

"What doesn't any man want?" Sky asked rhetorically "with a beautiful woman like that?" He chuckled at this and Alex scowled at him. Ahsoka couldn't" believe that this was happening. It was all the stupid prophecy's fault, she wished she had never heard of it.

"Where have you taken my friend" Ahsoka said choosing the right question "and don't repeat what you just said" at this Sky chuckled and walked forward towards her, Ahsoka took a step back as she herself was becoming afraid of him. Which seemed to have been the effect that he would continue to have on her.

"Let's just say" Sky chuckled "that dear Darlene has a date. With destiny" and with that he ignited his Lightsaber which glows red against the darkness, but Alex was too quick for a Sky. He used the Force which flung him back and Sky had to recover from the effect of the blow "that wasn't very nice" he said when he stood up. Sky reached for his Lightsaber but quickly realised that he had lost it when Alex had used the Force on him.

"Back off" Alex snarled looking on the direction of his former brother and at this Sky smiled sdn used the Force to retrieve his fallen Lightsaber. He walked away from them but not before throwing it unexpectedly at Alex. Ahsoka was fast on her feet though a small he pushed him out of the way, and took the ful force of the Saber.

"That was unexpected" Sky said Ahsoka fell to the ground crippled by the Lightsaber. Sky then quickly used the Force to retrieve his Saber again and allowed the two to recover "consider that a warning shot" he directed this at Alex and smiled "don't worry, she's not injured greatly." He then walked away leaving Alex with an unconscious Ahsoka..


	10. Chapter 9: A Fallen Hero

Chapter 9: A Fallen Hero

* * *

When Darlene gained consciousness she found herself in a darkly lit room and chains tied to her. She struggled to brake free of them but couldn't. They were hard to brake out of. And she knew her way around some pretty difficult chains. But that was another story saved for later. When she heard his voice, her heart shattered. Any hope for his redemption now seemed lost. "Had a nice nap?" asked Sky with mock concern.

Darlene didn't give him the satisfaction of speaking so at this Sky chuckled and said "so we reach that point in our relationship do we? The silent treatment?" Darlene didn't reply and Sky walked forward to her. There was nothing she could do about this so she let him. "Why won't you speak to me?" He looked around the room and chuckled "besides you're my guest here. I want to make sure you're treated right. Given our history"

"If you wanted me to be treated as your guest" Darlene snapped "then you might want to remove these chains" at this Sky chuckled and said.

"So she finally speaks. Tell me was it at all hard for you to say that?" Sky paused at this giving a moment for Darlene to study him more closely, but that didn't last very long though as Sky sighed and continued talking which didn't help with her current condition "if it's gonna be this way. You may as well be my prisoner"

"I may as well be"

"Very well" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small square device with numerous buttons, "I didn't want to have use this" Darlene stared at the device wondering what it was and Sky chuckled at this "wondering what this is? Little multi purpose device" he walked forward to her and sat down beside her. Showing her the device "nicked it of Missy, during the battle for the Trap Street" Darlene had no idea who Missy was, so she just listened to what Sky had to say "but you probably don't care about that. You must have your own questions"

Darlene did have multiple questions for Sky, some her own some not. So using this oppertunity to question him she said "why?" Sky was concerned at this question and he looked at her.

"Why what?"

"Why'd you bring me back?" Said Darlene finishing her question "was it for your so called evil plan?" At this Sky chuckled evilly and took a long time to answer.

"Yes" Sky sighed "and no" he didn't elaborate on this any further leaving Darlene to wonder what he meant by this. But he stood up and walked away from her. He then flicked on a switch revealing the full contents of the room. Too Darlene's surprise. The room she was in was mostly spotless. Save for a bed in the corner. A wardrobe with clothes so she could change, a sink in the front of the room. And a shelf with a few books on it. "You're surprised?" Sky questioned when he saw Darlene's reaction.

Darlene nodded her head and looked around the space. Which seemed pointless when she was chained to a chair "I would have thought this beneath you" she meant this to insult him as she couldn't believe how a hero like Sky could have fallen so far. And be so normal at the same time.

"Whilst I am evil" Sky admitted "you can't expect me to treat my guests like this"

"I thought I was your prisoner"

"Same difference," Darlene scowled at Sky and he walked towards the door "there's still one peice of the prophecy yet to be complete," at the mention of Faith's prophecy, Sky stopped and didn't take another step "there's still good in you" Darlene tried to get in contact with Sky's good side. Even he hadn't buried it so far "I can feel it. Don't ask me why. I just know it" she thought very carefully about what she said next "the man I love I still in there"

Sky turned his head slightly and said "the man you love is dead" and this hurt Darlene so much that she didn't even want to look at him anymore.

"Leave me alone"

"Darlene" Sky started to say but Darlene snapped at him.

"I said go away!" And with that Sky clenched his fists partly out of anger, partly out of sadness and he left the room. Leaving Darlene in her misery. He closed the door so he wouldn't have to see her and found the Shadow Master standing outside of Darlene's room.

"That went well" said the Shadow Master smiling "is it time for her convertion?" At this Sjy wondered what to say but didn't for a long while.

"No" he sighed "not yet. Anyway." He looked back at the door and then back at the Shadow Master "I need more time with her" he was just about to leave the room completly when the Shadow Master stopped him.

"You will have all the time you need" he chuckled st this "just be sure that she is ready for the Awakening"

"I will make it so" Sky said and with that the Shadow Master allowed him to leave. Whilst making plans of his own for the Staff when it was eventually retrieved...


	11. Chapter 10: Calling an Old Friend

Chapter 10: Calling an Old Friend

* * *

Ahsoka was unconscious and she saw visions, the same that Alex had described to her, bodies in a room, thousands of them. Sky standing in the center of it all. Alex was holding Ahsoka's body and that just freaked her out to see her own body like that. She couldn't see Darlene anywhere in the vision, but thank god she didn't as that would have been too much pain to bare, she wished she could have gotten more details but the sound of Alex's voice, the real Alex not the vision one yelled out her name "Ahsoka!" he sounded worried for her and Ahsoka shared a private smile as she came back to consciousness.

"Hey Alex" Ahsoka said happily when she woke up "miss me?" Alex sighed in relief when he saw her awoke and then surprisingly he hit her arm "ow" she complained "what was that for?"

"You scared me to death" Alex said "you were out for two hours, you were lucky that Lightsaber didn't kill you" when Alex said this Ahsoka looked at the floor and saw Sky's old Lightsaber and couldn't believe that thing was sent at her "I've got some bad news"

"You mean more bad news than usual?"

Alex smiled at this as if sharing a joke with her "Ahsoka," he chuckled "do you know how much I love you?"

She kissed him and smiled and said "oh yeah" she then noticed Darlene was missing and Ahsoka wondered where she was "where's Darlene?"

"Unfortunatly that's the bad news, Sky and the Shadow Master have her, for what purpose" he sighed and then stared at her just glad that Ahsoka was alive "let's just say it will be bad"

"You don't know what Sky's planning?"

"Part of his plan was to bring Darlene back" Alex said remembering Darlene's ressurection "for what else I don't know" he stopped and then took out a small plastic card, that their old friend John Constantine gave them, and Alex wondered that where John would ever know something "Staffs and ressurections" Alex mutttered to himself and Ahsoka had to hand it to herself that she knew how to pay attention "always a pattern, throughout legends, throughout prophecies, if the person you have resurrected turns dark"

"That would allow them to use the Staff" Ahsoka guessed and Alex nodded confirming her theory "if Darlene turns dark, wait" she realized what would happen if that did happen, and that would be bad "you don't think that Darlene would turn on us do you?"

"If Sky has found a way" Alex said going along with Ahsoka's plan, the Avatar had to do something it wasn't like him to just give up "then I suppose it wouldn't be hard for her. But if Darlene doesn't then the Staff will be useless" Alex stopped and continued looking at the card "hang on"

"Thought of something, have you?"

"No" Alex said smiling "I just gotta make a call" and with that Alex then went towards where the TARDIS was and pulled out the phone that resided in the door, he dialed the number on the card and Alex waited as on the fourth ring John finally answered

"Well if it isn't the Avatar" came the British voice of John Constantine, "to what do I ow you and your pretty girlfriend this time?"

"Enough with the wisecracks" Alex said getting down to business "what do you know of the Staff of the Force?"

"Oh" John said recognizing the name "that's bad"

"I kind of got the gist of that when legend says it belonged to Darth Bane"

"If that were true." Constantune chuckled and Alex grew curious at this "what? You didn't really believe that bull?" When no answer came John chuckled "oh you did. No mate, that rumour was started in the ancient times. The Staff is actually a weapon of the one God in particular "

"No" Alex said shocked "him?"

"Yeah. And that's pretty bad news, cause if what I think you're thinking does happen, well it'll be the end of the world for you" Constantine then considered this and corrected himself "from where you stand I'd actually say it would be the end of the Universe"

"Thanks" Alex said hanging up the phone before Constantine could speak again. "Ahsoka" he said once he found his way back to Ahsoka "we have a major problem"

"What's wrong this time? Dalek's get loose?"

"Don't joke about that" Alex said seriously remembering his own encounter with the Daleks "thank god though that isn't the case. No our problems is massive. It's bigger than any of us ever thought we'd face"

"We gonna stop it? Like we always do?"

"You bet" Alex said smiling "but first we need to find Darlene" and with that Alex tapped a few buttons on a device and a small beep came from it "it's lucky I planted a tracking device on her"

"Is she far?"

"Should be just under two hours"

"Well then" Ahsoka said smiling "what the hell are we waiting for?" At this Alex smiled and they then got on a speeder and headed off to rescues Darlene...


	12. Chapter 11: Seeing Double

Chapter 11: Seeing Double

* * *

When Darlene awoke she found herself free of her bonds. This was a surprising change from when she first arrived in this room, but then again she wasn't alone either. A slender shadowy figure had entered the room, with dark black hair, blue eyes and dressed in leather. Darlene saw herself. But not herself. A darker version "hello there" said Dark Darlene and Darlene couldn't believe this was happening.

"What hell is happening?" Asked a confused Darlene "and who the hell are you?" At this Dark Darlene smiled and with held an answer and instead stared into Darlene with her eyes. Her cold glaring eyes

"I'm you" said Dark Darlene finally answering "the Darker side anyway" she chuckled at this and then went to the shelf that held some books "tacky" she said picking up a book and reading a couple of pages. "Oh" she sighed "I can!tmwait to see what Sky has planned for you""

"What's so important about me?"

"My dear Darlene you're the key to all of this" Dark Darlene threw away the book and then placed it back on the shelf "the key to the Darkness winning. The key to the Galaxy's destiny" Darlene had knew clue to what her darker self was talking about so she listened "if you become me. Then your fate is sealed. We can rule the Galaxy together"

"What makes you so sure that I would join the Dark Side of the Force?"

"Sky"

"What about him?"

"You're still in love with him, aren't you?" When Darlene didn't answer. Dark Darlene knew her theory to be correct "oh" she laughed "oh that's so sweet" she clapped her hands together and walked forward towards Darlene "you really think that Sky can be saved?"

"There's still good in him" Darlene snapped "it hasn't been buried yet"

"Because he didn't put you in a prison cell?" Dark Darlene looked at the room and sighed "oh naive Darlene. Sweet naive Darlene. You honestly think that Sky still cares for you?"

"Enough to set me free"

"If you think he's setting you free" Dark Darlene said and Darlene thought about it "then why haven't you left?" As Darlene wondered about this, she realised what her darker self was trying to do "why hasn't the Avatar come to rescue you?" Darlene ignored Dark Darlene on this "answer me Darlene? Why hasn't he come to rescue you?"

"Shut" Darlene said slowly, sounding dangerously on the verge of tears "up" Dark Darlene smiled evilly at this and mimemed zipping her mouth shut "you think this is funny?" Asked Darlene and Dark Darlene laughed evilly. It was so weird hearing herself laugh like that. But it wasn't worrying. Not yet anyway "I know what Sky's planning. It's not good"

"He's planning for the two of you to be together. Forever"

"Well" Darlene sighed "tough. I'm never going to fall in love with that bastard again"

"Is that really what you want?" Asked Dark Darlene curiously and to be honest, Darlene wasn't so sure she was convinced herself. Because deep down, somewhere in her heart, she still loved Sky. She still loved the man that she met all those years ago on the planet Dareen. "Are you very very sure?" When faced with this question. Darlene didn't answe, because she had no idea what to say.

"And what if I am?"

"Then you'll be taken on that same path"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"No" Dark Darlene said walking forward to face her "I want you to embrace the path of Darkness. The irredeemable quality. To bring chaos to the universe wherever we go" Dark Darlene stopped her sentance and then vanished but before she did "think on it. When the time is right. I'll know" she then vanished leaving Darlene alone again wondering if she should indeed join the Dark Side..


	13. Chapter 12: Persuit

Chapter 12: Persuit

* * *

Alex hopped on a speeder and Ahsoka joined him taking him by the waist. Not really caring much for safety as they had no proper helmets. Ahsoka figured that this would be the better time to ask Alex what was going on "how are you?" She asked curiosily "since the fight with Sky? I don't know" she sighed "you seemed determined now. More then ever"

"Ahsoka" Alex said in reply to her question. He then kicked the engine of the speeder to life and the speeder's engine's roared and took off attention speed of light "I've been fine" he said although not quite sure himself "I'm just praying Sky doesn't get to that Staff"

"If he does" Ahsoka guessed holding onto her boyfriend "then, the universe goes bye bye?" Alex nodded and went on full speed ahead, following the tracker he placed on Darlene. Ever since her resurrection Alex had been weary of Darlene's safety, after the many warnings not to use the ressurection gauntlets, Alex probably figured that nothing bad could happen, but he was unsure. The Spirit of Darlene had come to give him a warning about using them. And even the Doctor had given him a warning, Once he was done with his brother and the Shadow Master. Alex thought that he would have to go and see his old friend Faith and have a few words with her about any possible side effects.

"Correct" Alex said "and for the universe's sake let's pray that doesn't happen"

"Well then" Ahsoka said happily "you'd better get a move on" she kissed his cheek and that gave Alex the energy he needed in order to continue the mission. He was going to stop Sky and the Shadow Master, he wasn't going to let evil win this day. And above all he wouldn't let Faith's prophecy take over his life again. Ahsoka noticed the fast change in Alex's expression and then sensed something coming from behind them "Alex?" She said nervously "we got company!" Alex noticed, he heard the engines of two speeder bikes coming in fast.

Black robed figures came at them on nearly identical speeder's, the Knights of Darkness. "Finally" Alex said as the two vehicles clashed with one another "Ahsoka" he called to her and she called back nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Hold on" And with that said Alex revved the speeder and the speeder took off past it's limit, Ahsoka held on for dear life as Alex controlled the speeder with ease. "This is not the day I was planning on having" Alex said looking at Ahsoka and Ahsoka smiled and admired him for bringing some humour to their current situation.

"Whilst I do admire you're sense of humour" Ahsoka said jokingly "please keep to the road and try not to kill us"

"You got it Snips" Alex said and that was the first time he used that nickname. Ahsoka always had a Snippy attribute to her and that was one of the many qualities he loved about her. Ahsoka smiled at the nickname and then carefully reached for her Lightsaber's and threw one of them at the speeder on the left, The Lightsaber hit it makes and sent the speeder crashing in a fiery explosion.

"Tell me that did not just happen"

"Um" Alex said nervously "it didn't happen" BOOM. The speeder that crashed was engulfed in a fiery explosion and Alex and Ahsoka then focused on the second speeder "try and keep this guy in one peice" Alex said nodded to the speeder on the right "I wanna find out what he knows" Ahsoka scowled at Alex and nodded in the other speeder's direction. Calmly she focused all of her attention on the right speeder and used the Force to slow it down. Unfortunately for them that meant Alex had to do his best to concentrate on controlling their speeder.

The speeder on their right suddenly stopped with a dramatic halt and reared to the side. The guy controlling it jumped off it as the speeder crashed into a far away pile of rubble. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief as Alex stopped their speeder and it came to a halt as the other guy started crawling away from the wreckage.

"Oh no you don't" Ahsoka said stopping the Knight by the using the force to freeze him into place. Alex and Ahsoka then got off their speeder and rushed towards the remaining Knight. "This is a Knight?" Ahsoka said looking at the robbed male "doesn't look like much"

"Trust me Ahsoka" Alex ask walking forward towards the Knight "their dangerous. Their master almost killed me back when first met"

"Don't remind me"

Alex then smiled at her and then focused his full attention on the Knight "Darlene Turner. Where are you keeping her?" The Knight didn't answer Alex's first question because the tracker had stopped working "please tell me" he said this in a calm unerving tone which gave Ahsoka the creeps. Alex was never like this he just wasn't.

"You are a fool" Panted the Knight "the Shadow Master will destroy you"

"Blah blah" Alex said not really interested in what the Knight had to said "World Domination. You know it's all like that with evey villain I face. And to be honest" he said "I'm getting bored of that. It's always world domination or taking over the world with you people"

"You don't know the full extent of our plan"

"To wipe out the entire force sensitive population leaving you the only remaining force sensitives in the Galaxy" Alex said and Ahsoka was impressed about how her boyfriend could remember "yeah I think I do"

"That is only half of the plan" the Knight's voice was changed with a scrambler so it was hard to tell what he was saying but Akex and Ahsoka caught the gist of it "the Staff is the other. And it just burns you up inside doesn't it? When the Shadow Master finds the Staff, the Knights of Darkness will be victorious!"

"What's the Shadow Master planning with the Staff?"

"One who is born of darkness and death can control the Shadow's it's time for a new master to take the reigns"

"The Shadow Master is dying?"

"He's old and weak, even after your defeat of him. He's never been a true Knight!"

"And so the Knights want a new leader?"

"One who is young and far more experienced. The Girl, Miss Turner. She is the ideal candidate" and with that Alex knew all what the Shadow Master was planing and how Sky was going to keep the Staff for his own. If Darlene killed the Shadow Master, she would become an agent of Darkness, with the entire Knights following both her and Sky's lead.

"Alex?" Ahsoka said nervously hearings small faint beeping sound "do you?"

Alex realised what Ahsoka meant and yelled "get down!" The couple took cover and the Knight was consumed in a fiery explosion that left only a small crater in the surface.


	14. Chapter 13: Finding the Camp

Chapter 13: Finding the Camp

* * *

"Ahsoka" Alex said turning towards her "I've got a very bad feeling about this" Ahsoka didn't need to be told twice as, the message was pretty clear on her own. If Darlene turned against them, that would be the worst thing to ever happen to them. Well it would be the second worst thing to happen to them. Even though Ahsoka and Darlene had gotten off to a rocky start in their relationship, they soon became fast friends. Sisters even. Ahsoka blamed herself for Darlene's death on Skaro ,If Ahsoka lost her best friend again she didn't know what she'd do. In fact it would probably kill her.

"I know" Ahsoka said softly getting back up and dusting the ash of her dress "we've gotta find Darlene. And fast" she looked at the button that Alex was holding in his hand "that tracker still working?" Alex then stood up himself and pressed a tiny button on the device and nodded when he heard that familiar beeping sound "oh thank god" Ahsoka sighed in relief "let's go rescue our friend" Alex beamed at Ahsoka and thought about all the time the two had spent together. Through all that they had been through and face, Ahsoka was the one he could listen to and still come back to at the end of the day. And that made him the happiest person in the world.

"Let's" Alex said happily climbing back onto the speeder and Ahsoka following him. "You wanna drive?" Alex asked and Ahsoka nodded, so he got onto the back whilst Ahsoka climbed onto the front seat. Alex took hold of Ahsoka's waist and held in as the speeder roared too life and raced ahead in persuit of the tacking signal.

"How far are we?"

Alex looked at the scanner on one of his multi purvis devices and found that they weren't far from Darlene's location. They were coming up over some hills and Ahsoka couldn't believe the pace they had made. Tatooine was a desert planet and there were still miles and miles of unexplored territory. "Should be just over that ridge!" Alex said pointing to a nearby outcropping, "the tracker stops from here. This must be where the Knight's made camp!"

"That's stating the obvious" Ahsoka muttered as they came across the ridge and found a massive campsite full of tents and armouries. Digging work was going on as hundreds of black and red robed figures searched relentlessly to find the staff. "Oh my god" Ahsoka said softly as not to be heard by the Knights below "how many?" She said this getting off her speeder.

"Too many to even count" Alex said following in her persuit "and with the Shadow Master and Sky. No way we can take them all"

"There's got to be another way" Ahsoka said and Alex thought about this for a second and luckily there were some black and red robes by the side of the speeder. "Oh no" Ahsoka said looking at the robes "seriously?"

"They're our only way in" Alex said stating the obvious yet again "unless you prefer to be captured?"

Ahsoka had another argument to say at this but withheld it once she saw Alex's smiling face. "Fine" she said taking the Knight's unform "but look away"

"Why?" Alex said curiously "we sleep together Ahsoka. I've seen you naked. And beside they're robes, just put them over your clothes"

"It just makes me feel uncomfortable" Ahsoka said and at this Alex raise his hands and turned his back as Ahsoka put on the robes of the Knight's of Darkness. It took a few minutes, but once Ahsoka pulled the hood up she was ready "done" Alex was also,dressed in his robes and had his psychic paper about just in case they would need it.

"You ready?" Alex asked her nervously.

"If you are" Ahsoka said back just to reassure her boyfriend and herself...


	15. Chapter 14: Rescuing Darlene

Chapter 14: Rescuing Darlene

* * *

As Darlene felt her hope for rescue crumble, she suddenly found herself reassured in the feeling that eventually she would see her friends again and stop whatever Sky and the Shadow Master had planned for her. Whatever it was it was bad Darleen could pretty much guarantee that. Whatever the hell it was, she was going to have no part in it. She would make sure of that. Her darker self had paid her no more visits and that was reassuring. She felt like she was going crazy just by seeing a possible future for her. "Why?" She asked herself "why did I have this life?"

Suddenly voices could be heard outside her room shouting and yelling, what was happening? Darlene walked for ad towards her prison door to try and get a better sound. But that was all she could manage, the sound of Lightsaber's clashing as Knights of Darkness fell could be heard and that was music to Darlene's ears. Lightsaber's could mean one of two things, the first option was not so great, the second option Darlene preferred, as the last Knight fell, Darlene walked away from the door as suddenly the door began to glow a bright orange colour that signified a Lightsaber was cutting through it. And not just any Lightsaber. A familiar green one.

Darlene ducked as the door was sent flying across smashed into the shelf that contained various novels. Once the dust settled and Darlene's vision recovered she found two familair faces standing in her room. A human male of about 18 years of age and a Togruta female of 19 years of age. Alex and Ahsoka had come to rescue her "what the hell took you guys so long?" Darlene asked braking into a huge smile when she saw them.

Only Ahsoka smiled back and hugged her friend "traffic" she said sarcastically "man it's good to see you Darlene" Dsrlene chuckled at this and let go off Ahsoka.

"It's good to see you too" she then focused her attention away from Ahsoka and found herself focusing on Alex "hey Avatar" when Alex didn't answer, Darlene looked at Ahsoka and said "what's up with tall dark and brooding over there?"

"We know what Sky and the Shadow Master are planning" Ahsoka said and when she said this Darlene's eyes opened in shock and curiosity "sit down and I'll explain everything" Ahsoka and Darlene say down together and Ahsoka explained what exactly The Shadow Master and Sky were up to and how she was involved in all of it. Apparantly the Shadow Master was growing old and weak, the effects of immortality were drained on him. He was dying and couldn't be killed. The Knights needed a new leader, younger and more stronger leaders. And there was only one way for them to have that. If one was born out of darkness and the other out of immortality they could use the Staff of the Force to kill the Shadow Master and take his rightful place.

"Except there would be two leaders" Darlene guessed "a Shadow King and Shadow Queen" she realised what Sky was up to and gasped "you guys don't think that I would turn against you?"

"It's happened before" Alex said finally speaking after all of this time "I never thought Sky would turn on me. Then we discovered Faith's prophecy."

"That" Darlene said getting angry at her friend "was under very different circumstances." She stood up and faced Alex for the first time "you can't seriously think that after everything we've been through"

"That's the thing Darlene" Alex said walking away from her "I've been wrong before. I trusted Sky and look where that's gotten me" Darlene couldn't believe Alex was saying these things, as soon as he realised what he was saying Alex immeadiatly came to "Darlene I'm sorry."

"That's fine," Darlene said taking hold of her best friend's hand "let's get out of here"

Alex and Ahsoka smiled at this and said "we couldn't agree with you more" suddenly a voice appeared from them from behind, a soft all but familair voice.

"I" said the voice of Sky "disagree" Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene found themselves cornered by Sky, the Shadow Master and some Knights of Darkness who were blocking their escape. When Sky found Alex he smiled evilly and said "hello dear brother."


	16. Chapter 15: The Staff is Found

Chapter 15: The Staff Is Found

* * *

They were stuck between a rock a hard place so Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene were surrounded by Sky, The Shadow Master and several Knights of Darkness, ones who had recovered from Alex and Ahsoka's infiltration "my" Sky said speaking finally after a long while "my" he clapped his hands together and walked into the center of the room, "this is a sight for sore eyes" he chuckled evilly "so the Avatar, has arrived early"

"I had to rescue my friend" Alex said dangerously calm, "we are not going to allow you to do this Sky" Sky said nothing and focused his attention on Ahsoka instead.

"You" he raised a finger at Ahsoka "stay away from her" she did nothing and Sky activated his red Lightsaber and pointed at Ahsoka who was next to Darlene "Now!"

"Leave" Alex said slowly "her alone" he was just about to get out his own Lightsaber but he was stopped by Sky. Who used the Force to freeze him into place "OK" Alex said whilst he was frozen in place "that's new" at this Sky chuckled and focused his attention on his brother.

"I've grown far more powerful since we last met" Sky did the same movement and froze Ahsoka "so much more powerful, you have no idea how long I've waited for this" Alex had a pretty good idea of how long Sky had been waiting for this moment, ever since he snapped on Skaro and Darlene died, he'd been waiting for a proper chance to face his brother and kill him for not saving her.

"I know" Alex said softly looking away from Sky, suddenly a Knight burst into the room covered in dust and sand. Sky grew angry at the interruption and focused his attention on the Knight.

"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting me"

"My lord" said the Knight in a terrified voice "that item you have asked us to search for" at the mention of this Sky immediately focused his attention on the Knight and unfroze Alex and Ahsoka who sighed in relief "the Staff" said the Knight "we've found it"

"Show me!" Sky growled and the Knight cowered and left the room for Sky and the Shadow Master. He then focused his attention to Darlene and said "bring her forward, it's time for the Awakening!"

"Sky" Darlene pleaded as two Knight's came to intercept her "don't make me do this!"

"It's too late Darlene" said Sky sincerely "far too late" leaving the room, Sky and the other Knights went in the direction of the Knight who told them that they had found the Staff. "Wait!" Sky said at the halfway point.

"Are you sure?" asked the Shadow Master with a weak voice "I mean?"

"I want my brother to watch his own failure" Sky said and the Shadow Master nodded and turned his attention on Alex and Ahsoka and gestured for them to follow him and they did.

"It's over?" Ahsoka said sadly she looked at Alex and said "isn't it?"

"Not exactly" Alex said happily as he looked at the determined Sky who was keen to carry out his plan. "Look out for my signal" Alex whispered and Ahsoka nodded back to him "if Sky's so determined to get the Staff" he said "then let's give it to him" Ahsoka had no idea what Alex was saying but she understood it later on when they were brought out onto the ridge that over looked the camp.

"Where is the staff?" Asked Sky calmly and one of the Knight's gestured for it to be brought forward, a second Knight brought the Staff to Sky and handed it to him, the Staff wasn't a huge deal in Ahsoka's mind, it was just a rod with a black crystal at the bottom "After all of this time?" Sky asked astounded as he was holding the Staff "it was hidden" he could feel and sense the energy pulsing within and waiting to be let out.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked the Shadow Master anxiously awaiting his death "do it"

Sky handed the Staff to Darlene and smiled evilly "it's time my love. For you to take your place"

Darlene looked at the staff and felt the energy and power inside. This thing was dragging her closer and closer to the Dark Side and for some strange reason she felt helpless against the pull. Alex and Ahsoka watched on wondering what Darlene was going to do. Darlene had no idea what she was going to do.

"Please" she begged Sky "don't make me do this." Tears were coming from hers eyes and threatening to drop "Sky" she begged and held the staff out towards him "I can't!"

Sky sighed impatiently and stabbed Darlene with the Staff sending her crumpling onto the floor "I had such high hopes" Alex rushed over to check on his friend and Sky raised the Staff "don't" he then pointed it straight at Ahsoka "you know this must happen" Sky then walked forward to face the Shadow Master and nodded in Darlene's direction "this time it should work"

"Then commence the awakening"

Darlene took a deep breath and awoke from her death, she was getting used to it although she hated being killed several times. "Are we ready to begin?" Asked Darlene as if possessed by an ancient voice. OK that was a change. Alex thought. He hadn't planned for this and was left stuck in another rock and a hard place..


	17. Chapter 16: The Awakened Army

Chapter 16: The Awakened Army

* * *

Sky smiled at his plan's success, he had no idea whether it would work or not, but Darlene had convinced him. Darlene was now born out of death and Darkness, Darlene could kill the Shadow Master and become the Shadow Queen. Sky himself would be left to rule over the Knights and turn it into an organisation of his own making. Through Darlene he would become an embodiment of evil. Finally fulfilling Faith's prophecy and becoming the Dark Brother. He would finally become respected. He would destroy his brother. He would kill Ahsoka and anyone else who stood in his way.

"You have passed the Test" Said Sky in a dangerous manner, he then handed Darlene the Staff and smiled evilly, after handing the Staff to Darlene, he then focused his attention on Alex and Ahsoka "bare witness to this historical occasion, a Queen rises from the ashes of the fallen!" Sky then turned to face the Shadow Master "do you solemnly swear to give up your reign over the Knights?" The Shadow Master didn't speak and nodded silently "very well" Sky said and then he turned to Darlene and asked her "do you swear to lead your people into a new era of Darkness?"

Darlene nodded nervously not because of the posistion that she was in or the fact she was following Alex's own insane plan "I swear" Darlene said and then without hesitation she walked to the Shadow Master and raised the Staff at him "Die knowing that you will move on to a better place" the Shadow Master nodded silently and said his last words and then bowed his head and then set himself in a posistion that would ensure his death.

"Bring me peace" the Shadow Master said and before Ahsoka could do anything Darlene then went in for the killling blow and stabbed the Shadow Master in the heart.

"No!" Ahsoka screamed but only because she was in the dark about the whole plan. After the Shadow Master fell to the ground Darlene shared a silent nod towards Alex and Alex nodded back.

"My love?" Sky asked curiously and it pained Darlene for her to hear this. Sky wasn't the man she fell in love with anymore, he had become someone else, he had become something else. And that pained her. This monster that was in Sky's place had to be stopped, someday, but for now she had to play the part and act convincing otherwise this whole operation would be over "how do you feel?"

Darlene closed her eyes and said softly "powerful" she then opened her eyes and looked at the entire army of Knights who now bowed before her "my love. I feel powerful. Like I could command an entire army"

"Then that is what you shall do" Sky said and he turned to face the Knights "My Knights!" The Knights still bowed and Sky chuckled "rise before you're new King and Queen!" The Knights raised and then faced Sky and Darlene "you're old master is dead. You're old mission is over! For decades the Knights of Darkenss have been dedicated to one cause, one mission, to wipe out all Force Sensatives. Well that" he stopped and carried on "that ends today, for now your Shadow King and Queen have a new mission for you and a new name. We now declare you the Awakened Army! With one sole purpose. One sole mission, to bring Darkness and despair to wherever we go. We will brake the balance of the universe so badly that even the Avatar will be powerless to stop it!"

Sky focused his attention on Alex who was left stunned by Darlene's sudden betrayal, which was lucky for Alex because he had to make this whole ploy as convincing as it should be. One false move from Darlene and well this whole thing would be over. He just had to time his plan at the right moment. Luckily Darlene was fast on her feet "This is a glorious day for us all" she then kissed Sky full on the lips and Sky enjoyed it.

Alex nodded in Ahsoka's direction and Ahsoka having no clue what he meant, nodded back and used the Force to retrieve their Lightsaber's "Darlene!" Alex yelled "now!" Braking away from Sky, Sky was too late to react to Darlene kicking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

"Traitor!" One of the newly Christened Awakened said just as Sky recovered and wiped some blood that was dripping from his mouth.

"You" Sky growled looking at Darlene who smirked in his direction "are going to pay for that. But first" he activated his own red Lightsaber and turned his attention on Alex "I think I need to have a little chat with my brother" and with that Sky and Alex charged their blades clashing in a duel to the death...


	18. Chapter 17: Alex Accepts His Destiny

Chapter 17: Alex Accepts His Destiny

* * *

As their blades clashed, Alex thought of only one thing, stopping his brother before he got his chance to carry out his mission and that task required a lot of skill and a lot of confidence, Alex's vibrant blue blade clashed with the violent red of Sky's who fought to keep ahold of his weapon. Sky took another swing at Alex and luckily Alex dodged it, who then used this oppertunity to send in another strike at Sky who parried the Lightsaber and sent Alex off balance, which gave Sky the advantage he needed so desperately "finally" Sky said pointing his blade at Alex "after all of this time, I am the one who beats you" Alex put his hands up in surrender as Sky kept his weapon pointed at his brother "what?" Sky said looking at Alex out of curiosity. "I'm not gonna kill you" he then deactivated the bald and chuckled "no"

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"I want you to watch your failure" Sky bent down and looked his brother in the eyes "I wouldn't kill you as that would be pointless anyway" he laughed at this "and to think I already knew half of your secrets brother" he looked at Ahsoka and Darlene and chuckled "and they don't. You're closest friends, you're lover and your best friend don't even know half of the things I know about you"

"They will" Alex grunted "eventually, after I defeat you."

"Look around you"' An oblivious Sky said "you're surrounded by an army. My Awakened Army, what could you possibly do. And besides we both know you're not going to kill me" Sky stood up and activated his red Lightsaber again "you would never forgive yourself" the red light on Sky's blade was noticeable in the darkness "you were powerless to stop them before" that was something Sky didn't know about, only Alex had told Ahsoka how he beat the a Shadow Master. She was there to witness it after all "accept that it's over" Sky said angrily "you've lost, you can't be the Avatar unless you accept your destiny. Accept the prophecy and move on, after all" Sky chuckled "why should I listen to anything you say?"

"Because I'm your brother" Alex said trying to appeal to Sky's Light Side, even though he was not fully Dark yet, Alex could sense that there was still some light left in his brother even if Sky didn't know it "and I think you're right" that caught Sky off guard he wasn't expecting that. Even after for what seemed like many years the discovery that Alex was the Avatar had changed his life and he had not accepted it. For a while he had been putting off going on his journey to master the four elements, because he was scared, he was scared that after his journey his friends would see him as a different person and not in a good way. That is why he chose to see the universe and become something more than the Avatar.

He thought back to all those years ago when he was first told that he was the Avatar, when he first defeated the Shadow Master, and then the adventure on Dareen, where he met Darlene, he was still struggling to accept the news then. And then the Cybermen had happened, the loss of Ahsoka, the adventure on Skaro, the death of Darlene. Meeting Faith and John Constantine. The Shili trials and his battle with the Trickster had all been leading up to this one moment, the fulfilment of Faith's prophecy.

Alex accepting that he was the Avatar, a hero, a legend come to life. And Sky was his enemy , an enemy that need to be stopped and defeated. The Dark Brother, his equal in almost everyway, destined to kill Ahsoka and anyone else who stood in his way, well Alex wasn't going to let that happen, he wasn't. He had to stop Sky no matter the cost.

He laughed at this and Sky was curious to know what he was laughing about "what?" Sky said standing next to his brother as Alex recovered and stood up "what's so funny?"

"You're right" Alex said again which made Sky all the more curious "I can't be the Avatar unless I accept who I truly am. And it's taken so long I never believed it would happen. You see dear brother" Alex said this in a mocking tone as to hurt Sky and it clearly worked "I have fought so long to keep this prophecy from happening, well trouble with prophecies is, you cannot fight them! No matter what. In doing so I created my own worst enemy. My own brother" Sky smiled evilly at this but stopped when he saw Alex reaching for his Lightsaber again "I now realise that you need to be stopped. No matter the cost, because do you why and know who I am, Sky?"

"Why?" Sky said letting out an inhuman growl.

"I am the Avatar!" Alex said triumphantly as Ahsoka and Darlene watched on in awe "the Man who brings peace to the universe! And I am the man who'se going to stop you're reign of terror before it even begins" Alex ignited his Lightsaber which glowed blue and green. Ahsoka joined him and activated her Lightsaber's which glowed bright green and as Darlene watched in awe, they charged into battle.


	19. Chapter 18: The Victory

Chapter 18: The Victory

* * *

It proved all too much for the Dark Side Warrior. Fighting one person which happened to be his brother was pretty bad enough, but when the other opponent was his brother's lover that proved all too difficult for Sky. He tried as hard as he could to get his strikes on the pair but that wasn't easy as he thought, Sky's red weapon clashed against the blue and green saber's of Alex and Ahsok who were not giving up, they worked as one now. Fighting as one. And it was all Sky's fault. If he hadn't brought them together then this never would have happened.

As Ahsoka brought in another strike, it sent Sky off balance and he collapsed on the ground. He needed another weapon, a more powerful weapon, but it was nowhere in reach. It was nowhere in his grasp, Sky then tried one more to put up a valiant fight but lost confidence as Ahsoka set down the final blow and knocked Sky's Lightsaber out of his own hands, the weapon still ignited flew up into the air and landed on the ground and stuck it's way deep into the sand. "No!" Sky growled as he watched the couple deactivate their Lightsabers. A foolish thing to do when they were surrounded by an army.

But as Sky quickly noticed his army wasn't around to help him. The Awakened Soldiers were looking in in shock and complete horror as they watched their new master get beaten once again by the Avatar and his annoyance of a girlfriend called Ahsoka Tano, who Sky assured himself he would one day kill. "It's over" Alex said to a defeated Sky as he watched Darlene take the Staff and raise it straight at him.

Sky smiled at this and wondered if it wasn't over for him "do it" he said to Darlene as she struggled between her dark and Light side. Such emmence energy and power flowed through the staff and Darlene couldn't contain herself. She saw her darkest self again as she struggled to make the decision of what to do. Ahsoka watched on in horror at what her friend was going to do. Everything that happened between now and what would happen later all hinged on what Darlene was going to do.

Tears streamed from Darlene's eyes as she moved the Staff lightly towards Sky and whispered to him "I'm sorry" and then a black energy emerged from the Staff, whist not too powerful, the force of the energy was enough to send Darlene back into the ground. Her darker self vanished immeadiatly after she had made her decision. The look of betrayal on Sky's face just before the beam of energy hit him made her look away.

"You will" Sky started to say but he was cut off when the dark black energy hit him and knocked him into unconscious. When the deed was done, Alex watched on in surprise as his brother slumped to the ground unconscious. The Awakened army also looked on in wonder as to what was going to happen next. Murmurs of anticipation were apparent as they awaited orders from their Queen. Although they did not like it. They had to follow her now.

"Darlene" Ahsoka said walking up to her. She heard something that was unlike her friend to do. Crying. Darlene was crying "Darlene?" Ahsoka bent down to comfort her friend "is everything ok?"

"No" Darlene said sadly "Ahsoka" she turned to look into Ahsoka's blue eyes "it's not" even though they had gotten off to a rocky start, Ahsoka thought about all the adventures she had been on with her friend, and how she had come through. Even the one on Skaro where she died. But even Darlene defied death and came back.

"You know Alex always says" Ahsoka chuckled hoping that mention of Alex would calm Darlene down "when we reach our lowest point it is then we can make our greatest changes" Darlene looked up at her friend then back at Alex who nodded. She then realised what she had to do. As she looked st the Staff she was holding she knew then, what her destiny was "I believe this is your greatest change" Ahsoka said.

"Since when did you get so wise?"

Ahsoka said nothing and then turned to look at the waiting army "do your thing" Ahsoka said happily and Darlene smiled easing the Staff up high.

"My fellow Awakened army. I am Darlene Turner" she stopped and continued "my reign over you has just begun and I wish it could be in more lighter circumstances. You may not like me. And to be honest I don't quite like you." She took a deep breath "but I feel as though this is the perfect oppertunity. You no longer serve your Dark King. You serve me. And your Queen commands for you to leave this planet and never come back. You're shadow of Darkeness had ended. You are no longer the Awakened army" she looked at the unconscious body of Sky and said "you are the Army of the Light, destined to do only one thing. Serve and protect the Avatar wherever help is needed" the Light army cheered at their new mandate as was the order. The Knights were very specific on who they followed. "Now!" Darlene said happily "do as you're queen commands. Go and wait further instructions!"

Suddenly the Army did something unexpected. They obeyed her wishes, every single one of them bowed and then left. A beam of energy came racing towards her and Darlene's eyes lit up bright purple. It was the same energy that was felt whenever Alex went into the Avatar State only this one was different. This was the Force in it's purest form. The Light show continued to happen until the energy dispersed and left Darlene's body.

Still holding the Staff, Darlene shuddered after having that much energy inside of her "whoa" she gasped after the marble had happened "what?" She directed this at Alex who of course had nothing to say.

"I have no idea" Alex said simply still marvelling at what he had just witnessed "the Force works in mysterious ways" and with that, Alex picked up the unconscious Sky and pressed a few buttons. A familair whooshing sound was heard as the TARDIS appeared before Team Avatar. "Time we were heading home" Alex said and both Darlene and Ahsoka were relieved to here those words...


	20. Chapter 19: Sky Makes His Promise

Chapter 19: Sky Makes His Promise

* * *

When he awoke he found himself in a cell with no bars there was nothing to describe it's contents save for a bed in the corner and a few books on a stand. That was not drew Sky to the entrence though. What did was Ewing the familair fifures of, Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene standing outside his cell. There were no bars in the entrence so Alex and Sky could do was stare at each other. He chuckled at this and said "so it seems the prophecy has come to pass" his brother said nothing and Sky said something else "do you really think that this cell will hold me?"

"No" Alex said speaking after a long while "not for long" he chuckled at this and thought about all that he had been through with Sky and how it had all led up to this one moment. This final glimpse. Or so he thought "and I don't believe you've gone fully dark" at this Sky smiled evilly and listened to what his brother had to say "a prophecy is a prophecy yes. And whilst I do believe that, I'm going to try to fight it for as long as possible" he paused and took a deep breath as if this next conversation was going to hurt "I believe there's still good in you Sky. And one way or another I'm going to find a way to save you. That I promise you"

At this Sky chuckled evilly and walked to the center of the entrence. Using the force he tested his theory about how he was being held prisoner and flung a book at the entrence where a red force field flung the book straight back to it's original spot. " it's amazing" Sky said pacing his cell "that you think that. Well listen here brother. You made me a promise. I will not hesitate to make you one as well" he then drew his attention to Darlene and Ahsoka "and I keep my promises. You can be sure of that." He then turned his attention and full hatred on Alex "I will not rest. I will not stop until I have taken everything and everyone you love away from you. I want to make you scream. Suffer. I will not rest until the legend of the Avatar is just that. A legend spoken of as a mere ignorance. I will not rest until I have killed your friends, your lover and" he paused and thought carefully "any real family that you still have left"

Alex said nothing at this as the pain was far to great at this Sky chuckled and aid "still think there's a way to save me? Oh no" he chuckled evilly and said "what I promised to you will come. For you have foreseen it yourself. You can keep denying it all you want. But I don't make my promises lightly. I keep my promises brother!" He growled at this and Alex had enough. He didn't to look at his brother any more than Ahsoka or Darlene did "I keep my promises!" Sky yelled again before Alex, Ahsoka and Darlene exited the Coruscant jail and headed for the TARDIS, before they exited completly Sky shouted st the top of his lungs just to get the message across "I KEEP MY PROMISES!"

The doors of the prison shut and Ahsoka shuddered at the cold air that was now castle aporaching "you really think you're brother means what he said?" When Alex said nothing, it all but comfirmed her thoughts, out of habit she took Alex's hand to reassure him "we are not gonna let that happen" She looked at Darlene and nodded "whatever future threat Sky brings to us. Whatever promises he makes. You can rest assure that we will not let that happen"

"Team Avatar for life" Darlene said happily and then she looked back at the prison and a whole new sadness engulfed her. She hadn't heard from the Army of the Light in some time and that distressed her. "We'll be right behind you" Saying nothing Alex smiled at his friends and then kissed Ahsoka. It was a passionate kiss that Darlene felt awkward watching. As a snow started to appear in the dark sky. Darlene coughed and Alex pulled away from Ahsoka "you know" Darlene said as Alex and Ahsoka smiled at her "I never realised how beautiful this place was""

Alex and Ahsoka couldn't help but agree with her and together the trio of friends watched the falling snow before heading back into the TARDIS, ready for their next adventure...

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN...**


End file.
